Folie fraternelle
by CrazyChamalow
Summary: Un des jumeaux ne supporte plus le lien étroit qu'entretient son frère avec quelqu'un de "l'extérieur", il aime son frère de tout son cœur malgré que ce soit interdit. Cependant ça ne semble pas réciproque.. Serait-ce la folie qui le gagne peu à peu ? Yaoi Twincest -Kaoru x Hikaru (lemon)


Les froissements du drap me ramènent des songes. Je reconnais avec peine le sommier du lit. Ce n'est pas le mien, à nouveau. Un doigt particulièrement agile s'égare le long de mes hanches, caressant cette partie si sensible de mon dos. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce contact qui m'est si familier. Ta peau touchant la mienne est un véritable régal. Un sillon humide vient chaudement glisser sur ma nuque, je suis nu et plaqué sur le ventre mais ton contact me fait tellement d'effet que j'en souffre déjà. Au fond j'aimerai savoir quelles sont les souffrances qui t'habitent et te rongent, mais dès que je te pose la question tu me fais taire d'un baiser et je finis par m'abandonner à ton étreinte sensuelle.

Nous sommes tellement identiques et pourtant si différents. Je connais chaque parcelle du tien, ces zones sensibles qui te font cambrer et je sais me remémorer mentalement de chacun de tes gémissements rauques, ne demandant qu'un peu d'attention rien que pour toi. Tu as toujours aimé les choses rapidement. C'est surement pour ça qu'on l'a fait si jeunes. A l'époque déjà, je ne pouvais rien te refuser. Je t'ai offert mon corps pour soulager le tien, j'ai fait mon possible pour te soulager et rester l'unique personne à tes yeux. Puis elle est arrivée. Comme une fleur selon Tamaki. J'admets que lorsqu'elle est féminine, elle ressemble effectivement à une magnifique fleur. Mais pour notre relation, c'était plus une ronce sauvage et particulièrement destructrice.

Elle n'a pas tardé à rejoindre le club pourtant si fermé en général. Elle a toute la bonté dans son cœur, je le sais, et je déteste ça autant que je l'admire. Tu ne cessais de me parler d'elle, étant jaloux avant même d'avoir compris. Moi, j'étais bien trop attentif à tout ces signaux. Tu ne voulais pas la partager alors que moi oui. Parce que jamais tu n'as crisé autant pour moi. Et tu t'en es un peu voulu. Je le sais, j'ai vu cette lueur dans ton regard lorsque nous avons été confronté à son ex prétendant.

Je t'arrête sur ta lancée et désigne l'heure d'un simple regard. Tu comprends immédiatement et cesses tout mouvements. Après tout, nous sommes jumeaux. Pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Je te vois te diriger vers la salle d'eau sans même me jeter un regard. Ma tête est lourde et pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie : m'enfuir.

Le trajet en limousine est long. Long et silencieux. Tu es penché sur ton téléphone avec un sourire béat. Surement as-tu réussi à avoir son numéro. Tu ne me l'as pas donné, contrairement aux autres personnes que tu as dans ton répertoire. Je finis par poser la tête contre la vitre et m'endormir sous les bercements du moteur.

* * *

Nous continuons de jouer les amoureux impossible pourtant lorsque tu me taquines le menton je rougis réellement. Tu hausses un sourcil pour chercher à comprendre et je me dégage de ton emprise pour aller me prendre une tasse de thé. Là je tombe sur la personne que je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir, mais vu que c'est elle qui est au service, je n'ai pas le choix. Mes idées sont floues pourtant je me force à avoir un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**\- Haruhi, je peux en avoir un peu ?**

**\- La question ne se pose même pas ! Tiens, fais attention c'est chaud ! Ton frère en veut aussi ?**

La question pouvant paraître si innocente ne l'est plus du tout lorsque je vois que son regard est perdu sur ta silhouette. Ne pas craquer, surtout ne rien dire et continuer de sourire. Le sire arrive et inconsciemment me sauve la vie. Je retourne à ma place et bois tranquillement sous les regards des jeunes filles. Nous continuons de jouer, même si pour moi il s'agit plus d'une torture que d'autre chose. Kyoya vient voir si tout se passe bien, je ne fais aucun commentaire alors qu'un tambourinement répétitif est toujours présent dans ma boite crânienne. Seigneur, pourquoi nous a-t-on éduqué avec autant de fierté ?

Le sire propose une partie de loup géante dans tous l'établissement et ses jardins. Tu ne perds pas une seconde pour détaler comme un lapin pour te cacher. Un vrai gamin. Ca m'arrache un sourire et je jette un œil à Tamaki qui commence à compter. Honey s'enfuit avec une assiette contenant un gâteau, suivi de son fidèle et meilleur ami. Je ne vois plus notre demoiselle préférée qui a déjà dû filer également en pensant que le blond allait directement la chercher. Pauvre d'elle. Je me contente d'aller dans le labyrinthe de roses pour m'asseoir sur le banc où nous avions retrouvé ces deux-ci la fois précédente. Le compte à rebours prend fin, déjà peut-on entendre les petits bruits des demoiselles qui se cachent.

Je crois qu'on ne va jamais réussir à la finir, cette fichue partie. Je suis toujours assis et seul. Mais je crois que Tamaki a déjà attrapé beaucoup de monde. Un rosier s'agite et je me relève enfin. Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

**\- Ah ! Je te tiens !**

Je commence ma course en souriant, sachant pertinemment que le blond peine à me suivre. Sortant du lieu de ma cachette, je remarque tous le monde déjà éliminé. Je crois être le dernier. Mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je vois les filles crier pour que je ne me fasse pas prendre. Et il se fane quand je t'aperçois, discutant avec Haruhi. Je ne regarde plus où je vais, mes yeux restent encrés sur vous. Je ne remarque même pas les yeux écarquillés ou les bouches grandes ouvertes. Je ne réalise que je vais foncer dans le mur que lorsque des cris retentissent. Trop tard.

* * *

Un sommier, le mien cette fois-ci. Les jumelles qui nous servent m'épongent le front avec une moue inquiète. Je les laisse faire, trop faible pour réagir. Faible, tu détestes tellement ce mot. Me détestes-tu aussi après en ? Ce serait tellement plus simple de renoncer à toi si tu me détestais. Pourtant l'une d'elles me murmure que tu vas bientôt arriver. Je ne veux pas te voir, pas dans cet état. Je n'arrive même plus à penser correctement. Une forme floue se dessine près de moi cependant je la reconnais tout de suite. Tu caresses mes cheveux avec, je le devine, les traits boudeurs et énervés.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

Ce simple mot me révèle l'avalanche de questions auxquelles tu penses. _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti ? Pourquoi as-tu souri toute l'après-midi ? Pourquoi as-tu foncé dans ce mur ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas partager notre douleur ? _Ma bouche est sèche et j'hésite même à te répondre. Qu'est ce que ça changerait..? Tu ne me regardes plus. Tu ne fais qu'une fixation sur elle. Les jumeaux Hitachiin ne sont plus aussi puissants et soudés qu'avant. Il n'y a plus de monde extérieur pour nous deux. Il ne l'est plus que pour moi. A nouveau ton téléphone vibre, je me retiens de le balancer par la fenêtre. Tu te serais fâché. Après tout qui sait, tu m'aurais peut-être frappé ? Tu l'as bien fait une fois, même si tu n'as pas arrêté de t'excuser après en pleurant. Tout ça, c'est sa faute. Ma douleur, ma peine, tout est arrivé à cause d'elle.

**\- Je veux arrêter.**

Tes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de surprise. A quoi peux-tu bien penser ? Je décide de fermer les paupières pour ne plus voir ton visage blessé. Le lit se retend, signe que tu t'es levé et la porte de claque. Je ne peux plus empêcher les larmes de couler de mes yeux. J'ordonne aux serviteurs de rester dehors. Jamais je n'aurai cru être le premier à rompre notre pacte.

* * *

_La neige tombe. Flocon par flocon, balayant toute trace de pas. Je tiens ta main dans la mienne, tu es mon frère et je ne veux pas laisser les idiots de l'autre monde t'approcher. Ta main se serre sur la mienne pour approuver mes pensées. Je pivote de la tête pour ancrer nos yeux les uns dans les autres._

_**\- Kaoru, on sera toujours que nous deux hors de l'autre monde. Jamais on ne se laissera pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si on est amoureux. Promis ?**_

_**\- Promis Hikaru. Il n'y aura que toi et moi, pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous décidé d'arrêter.**_

* * *

Cela fait déjà trois jours. Trois jours que je suis guéri, trois jours que je reste à la maison pour ne pas devoir affronter ton regard. Lorsque tu rentres, je suis cloîtrer dans ma chambre. Mais tout ça en valait la peine. Car maintenant tu peux être heureux sans te soucier de moi. Tu peux vivre avec elle maintenant, ça y est. Je décide d'aller prendre ma douche et sursaute à peine quand je tombe nez à nez avec les autres du club. Ils sont tous là, sauf toi et Haruhi. Honey s'approche de moi en serrant son doudou contre lui.

**\- Tu fais peur Ka-chan. Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?**

Je décide de consulter la glace et effectivement, je semble totalement détruit. Mes yeux sont entourés de cernes, bouffis et rouges. Mes joues ont l'air creuses et pourtant je me nourris correctement. Mori fait s'écarter les autres pour que je puisse entrer dans la salle convoitée. J'en ressors assez rapidement après, vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'un haut blanc. Kyoya fronce à son tour les sourcils mais c'est Tamaki qui prend en premier la parole.

**\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es plus l'ombre de toi-même. Toi et ton frère étiez si prétentieux et fiers ! Et maintenant, tu ressembles à un vulgaire prolétaire !**

Les mots me font mal. Ils me déchirent. Je feins ignorer ses phrases mais ne réplique pas. A quoi bon ? J'arrête mon pas rapide quand le jeune prodige prononce le prénom de mon jumeau.

**\- C'est à cause de lui, pas vrai Ka-chan ? **

**\- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés entre imbéciles ?!**

**\- Haruhi.**

Je plonge mes yeux dans le grand noir et mon monde semble s'écrouler sous mes pieds. J'ai toujours su lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors ça y est, ils sont ensemble ? Je titube à nouveau et me précipite dans ma chambre. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Ça fait bien trop mal. C'est bien trop douloureux. Ils pénètrent dans ma chambre et à leur tour semblent totalement chamboulés. Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant personne. A l'exception de mon frère. Et c'était de douleur physique, lors de notre première fois. L'énervement prend petit à petit le dessus sur ma colère. J'envoie valser la lampe de chevet contre la vitre, je renverse sans trop d'effort la commode au sol. Tout ce qui me passe sous la main se brise, se casse ou atterrit au sol. Alors comme ça il l'aime réellement hein ? Il va surement le faire aussi avec elle. Comme il a fait avec moi. J'étais juste son entrainement. Mes poings martèlent le verre brisé à m'en saigner les phalanges. Des bras tentent de m'en empêcher mais je suis pris d'une folie dévastatrice. Lorsque enfin on arrive à m'arrêter, je suis plaqué au sol, les mains en sang et me débattant comme un diable pour reprendre ce que je faisais.

**\- Nous sommes là.. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!**

J'envoie mon poing dans le visage de mon serviteur qui m'avait plaqué. La brune vient de débarquer accompagnée de mon jumeau. Qui n'a strictement rien vu car il a son casque sur les oreilles et est tourné vers le couloir. Pourtant tu jettes tout de même un petit coup d'œil pile au moment où le serviteur et Honey essayent de me remettre au sol. Tu les bouscules, fais tomber son casque dans l'impulsion et me retiens par les poignets. Ton regard furibond dérive partout sur mon corps, notamment sur mes mains et mes genoux ensanglantés.

**\- Sortez d'ici. Maintenant.**

Le petit monde s'exécute, muet de surprise en constatant que j'ai soudainement cessé de me débattre lorsque mon frère s'est approché. La porte fermée à clé, tu me lâches et fronces les sourcils alors que mes larmes dévalent toujours le creux de mes joues.

**-****Kaoru, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es dans un état pareil à cause de quoi ? A cause de qui ? Qui a osé te faire du mal à ce point ? Kaoru dis le moi !**

Je refuse en secouant la tête, plaquant mes mains humides sur mes oreilles. Tu me pousses sur le lit et plante son regard noir dans mes yeux embrumés.

**\- Kaoru ! Cesse de faire l'enfant, dis moi ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu as voulu arrêté ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

Mes sanglots doublent. Oui. Tu as osé aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu m'as négligé pour elle. Tu ne m'as peut-être jamais considéré comme quelqu'un pouvait faire preuve d'amour vis à vis d'une tierce personne autre que toi. Je serre mes poings et les abats sur ton torse.

**\- Tu es un traître! Sale égoïste, tu mens et tu m'as toujours menti ! Tu es dans le monde extérieur maintenant !**

**\- Kaoru ?!**

**\- Je t'aime !**

Tu me regardes peiné. J'avais raison. Tu ne peux pas me rendre mon amour, tu ne peux que voir celui que tu portes à Haruhi. Tu étais tellement obnubilé par elle que tu n'y as même pas songé une seconde. Maintenant tu sors avec elle. C'est trop tard. Je te sens t'éloigner et je fais la chose la plus insensée de toute ma vie. Je te pousse aussi. Mon regard fixe le bout de verre brisé à mes pieds, je pourrais l'attraper en moins d'une seconde. Mais pour quoi faire ? Te tuer ? Me tuer ? Je dois être complètement fou. La passion me ronge et empêche tout mouvement impensables. Ton regard se plante à nouveau dans le mien, plus ferme, plus dur. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. Ta main décolle et je la vois déjà me cogner la joue. Mes yeux se ferment attendant la douleur inlassablement. Ton toucher doux sur l'endroit que je pensais être violenté me surprend au point d'en ouvrir les yeux. Ta bouche s'écrase contre la mienne avec tendresse et tu t'empresses de me serrer contre toi. Une fois séparés, je reste muet de surprise et suis attentif à tes paroles. Après un bref moment tu finis par t'expliquer, rouge aux joues et main dans la nuque, signe apparent de ta gêne.

**\- Je t'aime aussi. On est frère mais.. Si j'ai fait tout ça avec toi, c'était pour te montrer.. Te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil.. Haruhi m'a conseillé de te le dire. Elle n'approuve pas mais.. Elle s'en doutait, à ce qu'il parait..**

J'ai du mal à réaliser ce que tu me dis. Avec Haruhi c'était.. Des questions ? J'ai tout compris de travers ? Oh bon sang, je crois que je n'ai jamais été si heureux.. Ça expliquerait aussi la confusion de Mori. Mais je m'en veux, maintenant que tu as vu à quel point j'étais dépendant de toi.. Ça ne te fais pas peur ? Comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées, tu me caresses la joue et pose ton front contre le mien.

**\- Maintenant je fais renvoyer les autres et on va te soigner, d'accord Kaoru ?**

**\- D'accord..**

Le semblant de voix qu'il me reste après ma crise de rage est si peu qu'on dirait que je murmure. Tu expédies les autres chez eux en les rassurant brièvement et me rejoins dans la salle d'eau. Je comprends maintenant que quand tu t'enfuyais ici, c'était pour ne pas m'effrayer, moi, ton jeune frère jumeau. Tu t'appliques à désinfecter mes plaies et ne négliges rien. Ta main chaude se pose sur mon genoux et ta voix me fait l'effet du premier amour.

**\- Tu la prends avec moi, cette fois-ci ?**

J'opine de la tête avec des yeux heureux. On se dévêtit et tu rentres déjà dans la cabine pour régler la température. Une fois fait, tu me tends les bras pour que je m'y loge. Ta peau m'électrifie et je plonge ma tête dans le creux de ton épaule. Tu caresses mon ventre et mes côtes gentiment.

**\- On va te remettre en forme. Sinon on ne pourra plus jouer à devinez qui est Hikaru, parce qu'on verra tout de suite la différence.**

Je bascule la tête sur le côté, rougissant que tu aies remarqué cela. Tu me regardes dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de te pencher pour m'embrasser doucement. Ce contact si familier me fait frémir. Tes mains glissent sur mes cuisses alors que je perds les maigres forces qui me restent. J'ai envie de savoir si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis. J'ai besoin de le savoir. Mes bras passent derrière sa nuque et je ne te lâche pas du regard.

**\- Hikaru..**

**\- Je sais.**

Tu me fais doucement reculer jusqu'au siège de la douche. Je m'y assois en te gardant contre moi, je ne veux plus te lâcher par peur de te voir t'éloigner en riant. Tu ne le ferais jamais mais mon cœur me dicte de rester accroché à toi. Un nouveau baiser me fait taire, je m'abandonne à toi en collant mon dos à la paroi. Tu te baisses à genoux pour continuer à m'embrasser puis doucement tu dérives sur mon torse. Tu embrasses ma poitrine avec des baisers papillons qui se font plus humides au fur et à mesure de ta descente. Tes mains poussent mes cuisses pour te laisser libre accès à ce que tu cherches. Tu lapes doucement le gland et observe attentivement ma réaction. Traître.. Je me cambre en gémissant de tout mon soul. Tes doigts parcourent mon sexe dressé et tu l'embrasses au même rythme que leurs courses folle. Après avoir longuement joué, tu finis par réaliser ma requête et prends en bouche mon membre. Je ne retiens pas mes gémissements, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Parce que si c'est toi, alors on peut savoir que ça me fait du bien. Je roule des yeux et me vois obligé de les fermer pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. Tu as toujours eu le don pour me faire perdre la tête, de toute manière. Je n'en peux plus de tes coups de langue, je finis par gémir ton nom ouvertement encore une fois. Tu souris et continue ma douce torture jusqu'à ce que je vienne entre tes lèvres. Tu avales sans poser de questions et m'embrasses à nouveau sur le front. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à une autre preuve d'amour.

**\- On ne l'a jamais fait dans la douche, si ?**

Je me laisse porté comme une poupée de chiffon. Je suis ta marionnette dans ces moments-là. Ta main baladeuse retourne châtier mon membre qui grossit à nouveau. Je ne sais pas te résister. Et je ne veux pas le faire de toute manière. Mon dos se retrouve à nouveau contre la vitre de la douche, sauf que cette fois-ci mes jambes sont autour de ta taille. Tu m'embrasses fougueusement et me pénètres en même temps. Pas besoin de préparation. On le fait tellement régulièrement que je ne sens plus rien. Ma main vient fourrager tes cheveux et l'autre s'accroche à ta nuque pour te pousser à m'embrasser encore et encore. Jamais je n'ai eu autant besoin de t'avoir contre moi. Tu commences tes mouvements de hanches et essaies de venir le plus loin possible dans mon intimité. Je te laisse faire en reculant nos lèvres, ne pouvant plus retenir mes cris de plaisir. C'est totalement fou ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on le fait. Tu brutalises ma prostate, on dirait même que tu prends plaisir à me rendre fou. Mais fou d'une autre manière que tout à l'heure. Tu veux panser mes blessures et en empêcher d'autres de venir me faire mal. Je finis par arriver à ma limite et éjacule à nouveau entre nos torses alors que tu fais de même en moi. Je te laisse me poser au sol et finir de me laver. M'abandonner à toi dans une telle circonstance, partager un amour interdit avec mon jumeau.. Est-ce la folie ? Je suis fou, totalement fou si c'est ça. Et je crois qu'on est deux.


End file.
